


Package Deal

by amagiri



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amagiri/pseuds/amagiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julien discovers that he can't have Changmin without Yunho, but that's not so bad either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Package Deal

Celebrities hate the paparazzi, but they're just as guilty as anyone else of enjoying a little gossip here and there. In a world where everyone's lives are public domain and strangers meet through awards ceremonies and televisions shows, everyone has a story to tell about somebody else.

"You're with Choikang Changmin on that show, right Julien?"

Julien looks up from his wine glass. "Yeah, why?" He's at an upscale bar, catching with up with a couple of friends.

"I heard he swings your way," the companion to his left says. There's a gleam in his eye, like he knows Julian all too well.

It's then that his friend to the right chimes in. "One of the Soshi girls told me he's with his bandmate. You know, Jung Yunho?"

"Was that a pun?" his other friend responds, wrinkling his nose with distaste. "Anyway, someone told me they don't live together anymore. They must have broken up."

The friend to his right shakes his head. "No way, she told me this recently. How long have they been living apart?"

They banter back and forth, caught up in proving something neither of them knew for sure. Julien sits back quietly and listens to them debate, all the while idly swirling the wine in his glass.

 

 

The cast meets bright and early for basketball practice the next morning. Changmin is already there with some of the others by the time Julien arrives. He's in a simple t-shirt and shorts chatting with some of the production staff. Despite his casual clothes and hair slightly mussed from warm ups, he looks like a prince. 

The day passes quickly. The team does mostly drills today, and the camera crew films them dutifully the whole time, stepping over power cords and shuffling around the court with the players. He can't imagine what it must be like going through hours and hours of footage from multiple sources and paring it down to the best angles and moments for a single episode. It seems more tedious than selecting images for a magazine feature.

At the end of the day, Julien takes his time getting showered and changed in the locker room. He's got no plans for the evening, and he debates between calling up his friends to hear some gossip and just spending the night alone in his apartment with some hard liquor and maybe a movie. Somehow, his eyes drift away from his gym towel and over to Changmin, who has filed in long after everyone else. He's been putting in extra time without being asked, and Julien admires his work ethic.

Of course, that's not the only thing he likes.

Julien watches indiscreetly as Changmin pats his face down delicately with a towel rather than rubbing it around hastily like some of the others do. It's probably a habit from his skincare regimen, Julien reasons. It seems well worth it too, given how his forehead and high cheeks still appear smooth and unblemished when all the makeup suffocating them has been sweat off.

Changmin looks over at him, and right away Julien gulps, knowing he's reacted too slowly to pass it off as a coincidental meeting of glances. Instead, he rebounds by nodding his head in greeting and saying, "Good job today."

"You too," Changmin replies, smiling sincerely. He turns to rummage through his stuff, then pulls out a larger towel to use for showering. Upon finding it, he wraps it around his waist and undresses, completely unabashed. Julien pretends to check his phone while secretly admiring Changmin's lithe, almost nude frame.

Changmin closes his locker and heads for the shower, but then he surprises Julien by turning around and asking, "Hey, are you doing anything tonight?" 

Julien blinks. "No, actually."

"I've got nothing to do either," Changmin tells him. "Want to hang out at my place?" 

Changmin flicks his head to the side to move a stray hair out of his eye. It's gotten noticeably longer since Julien first joined the show. He's also seen the style change subtly over time, and he's curious what the final look for Changmin's upcoming album will be. He imagines the idol's hair well-groomed without a single strand out of place, and he can't decide if he prefers that to the damp, tousled mess it becomes after practice.

"Sure." Julien shrugs, feigning nonchalance.

Changmin nods, shoots him a light smile. Julien thinks he spots a bit of something else in it too, but he brushes it off as a remnant of his daydreaming. "Great. Do you have a ride?" Julien shakes his head. "Okay, I'll have my manager bring us over." And with that, Changmin turns and heads off to wash himself. Julien's gaze lingers after him, thoughts of ravishing the younger man under the hot spray of a shower head running like a film reel behind his eyes.

 

 

They climb into the van while Changmin's hair is still a bit damp. After Changmin greets his manager and relays their destination to him, the conversation in the car quickly dies. Changmin tries to make chitchat at first, but eventually he gives into his exhaustion, leaning his head against the window and letting his eyes drift closed. Bored, Julien contents himself with staring out at the scenery, watching building after building rush by.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Changmin abruptly dig into his pocket and pull out his phone. The screen is on, having just received a message. Julien watches as he quickly punches in the passcode and switches to the chat screen. He sees Changmin smile to himself, then type something back to the sender.

"Girlfriend?" Julien ventures, although his mind is swimming with the gay gossip his friends had been arguing over the night before.

Changmin looks up at him. "No, it's just Yunho-hyung."

Julien nods absentmindedly. He leans back against his seat and returns to gazing at the brightly-lit city hurrying past, although his thoughts are elsewhere.

 _What is Jung Yunho to him?_ Julien ponders. Everyone talks about how close the duo are, their bond akin to that of a married couple, but Changmin never talks about his partner on the show. He's never offered up the other man as a temporary team member, and he doesn't mention him at all when telling stories to the others. In fact Changmin only talks about Yunho when he is brought up as the topic by someone else. Kang Hodong, who has long been enamored by Yunho's kindness and his popping ability, will often inquire about Yunho's health and well-being, almost like a doting father-in-law, and Changmin will respond politely that Yunho is eating well and keeping busy.

"How about having him on the show?" Hodong had suggested once.

Changmin frowned at that. "You know how competitive he is," Changmin replied. "He'd be upset about losing even if he didn't practice." Hodong had gotten a good laugh out of that.

Julien thinks back to what his friends said the night before. Gossip in tabloids are often staged or totally unreliable, but talk between celebrities tends to be more trustworthy as long as you peel away the layers of conjecture. Still, he can't seem to put the pieces together. He glances over to Changmin. Are you with him or not?

Changmin slides his phone back into his pocket, then turns to Julien with an apologetic face. "Yunho-hyung is going to come over for a bit. I hope you don't mind."

Julien nods. "That's fine," he lies. Changmin, satisfied with his answer, simply curls his body towards the window and get his rest where he can.

What Julien concludes from that exchange is that:

a) Yunho and Changmin don't live together, and

b) Whatever Changmin wants out of this night, set up not more than an hour ago, it's probably not in line with Julien's own desires.

 

 

The rest of the ride passes silent and uneventful. At the end, Changmin bids his manager farewell and leads Julien up to the penultimate floor of a tall apartment building with lights the shine like gold. Just the lobby is impressive, more like a marbled hotel reception area than a place to check one's mailbox, but he's also astounded by the wood veneer coupled with light blue frosted glass lining the walls of the elevator. There are rows of LEDs behind all of this, lighting up the carriage and giving it an ethereal, wintry feel. Glancing over at Changmin, he feels the gentle ambiance suits the other man.

Changmin's suite turns out to be nothing to scoff at either. Even though Changmin apologizes for the mess and professes that he's not here often enough to really enjoy everything, Julien stops to admire the large flatscreen mounted to the wall. Other than that, the decor is refined and minimalist, the few exceptions being the completed Lego models displayed proudly on a couple of bookshelves.

"Want something to drink?" Changmin asks, bringing Julien back to reality.

Julien pauses to consider the question. "Is wine too much to ask?" he asks after a moment of thought.

Changmin hums to himself. "I have a friend who's into wine. He gave me a 1995 Merlot from Bordeaux if you like reds."

"That sounds great."

Julien makes himself comfortable on the deep-brown couch while Changmin set uncorks the wine bottle and pours for the both of them. The two of them sit on opposite sides as they drink, a lonely seat cushion all that separates them. Julien watches with amusement as Changmin swirls the red liquid in the bulbous glass, then brings up to his face to smell.

Changmin, suddenly aware that he's being watched, laughs sheepishly. "My friend told me to do this, but...I really can't tell the difference."

Julien chuckles. "That's why I skip straight to drinking." He holds his glass up, and Changmin responds in kind, smiling as he brings his drink to meet Julien's with a soft but resonant clink.

They have a pleasant chat over the wine. Changmin swears that despite his inability to discern between nutty and fruity undertones, he can taste the difference between steaks dry-aged to various extents pretty well.

"I can't recommend more than 60 days," Changmin says with a laugh. "The flavor gets weird after that."

When Julien finishes his second glass, he sets it on the table and sits back in his seat. "So Changmin, what did you have in mind for tonight?" The idle talk is charming, but the anticipation and curiosity churns in his stomach, mixing and giving way to impatience.

Changmin puts his glass down, his demeanor suddenly serious. "Well, just let me say," he starts, staring at Julien with a pointed look, "You'll enjoy it a lot more if you have an open mind."

Julien pounces, stretching over the empty cushion to capture Changmin's lips in a kiss. Despite the younger man's words, an invitation underscored with challenge, he still half-expects a punch to the face shortly followed by verbal rebuke, but none of that comes. Changmin is slow to reciprocate, perhaps surprised by Julien's fervor, but soon enough he responds, drawing the awkward, clumsy kiss into something gentle and slow.

The younger man is persuasive and smooth, and Julien finds himself readily complying when Changmin coaxes him to sit back, plush armrest pressed against his lower back. As they continue kissing, Changmin hovers over him, one knee dipping into a cushion while his other leg hangs off the narrow couch, foot planted on the deep-blue carpet underneath.

Across the way, Julien hears a click at the door. Suddenly remembering there was supposed to be another guest tonight, he tries to jerk his head away, but Changmin tilts his head and pursues. Julien groans against him, attempts to warn him that someone else is here, but Changmin ignores all of it.

Julien listens as footsteps pad over to them. They're slow, casual, or at least it seems that way compared to the pace his heart his thumping at.

"Started without me, I see," a casual voice remarks over the back of the couch.

It's only then that Changmin breaks the kiss, and even then he doesn't seem all that shocked or embarrassed. Instead, he looks up at Yunho and shrugs. "The mood was ripe."

Yunho smiles sweetly. "Of course." Then he takes Changmin by the chin and pulls him into a heated kiss. Right away, Yunho pushes his tongue into Changmin's mouth, eliciting a lustful whimper from the other man.

Julien sits up, catches his breath, takes it all in. The man he was kissing no more than a minute ago is now passionately making out with his band mate instead. His emotions are a mess of lust, bewilderment, and just a bit of jealousy, and the confusion must show on his face because Yunho takes one look at him and pulls away from Changmin.

"He looks a little shocked, Changminnie," Yunho says with a laugh. He extends a hand to Julien. "Nice to meet you. I'm Yunho." 

Dazed, Julien takes his hand. "Julien." He feels like a fish out of water, the only one not understanding what is so commonplace about two guys swapping spit with a third and then greeting each other. Beside him, Changmin rests his head on the back of the couch and eyes their exchange curiously.

Yunho grins, his eyes folding into half-moons. He leans in close to Julien and murmurs in a low voice, "So should I explain the rest, or do you just want to find out in the bedroom?" He captures Julien's gaze, then makes a show of raking his eyes down the other man's body still laid out across the couch. Afterwards, Yunho shares a look with Changmin, a whole conversation between them without a single word uttered.

Julien gulps. Anticipation and curiosity turn his stomach over. "I'm feeling adventurous."

"Great," Yunho replies, still smiling. Changmin gets to his feet then holds a hand out for Julien to right himself with. Julien takes it, but he's surprised when Changmin doesn't let go once he's standing. Instead, Changmin turns away and pulls him towards the bedroom. Julien follows obediently, Yunho taking up the rear behind him.

Changmin doesn't bother turning on the lights in the bedroom, choosing instead to leave the living room illuminated. He sits down at the edge of the bed, a king that Julien isn't sure will really fit three tall men in spite of its size, then gestures for Julien to take a seat next to him. Julien accepts the invitation, but then he sees Yunho sit down on a chair against the wall. Confusion clouds his head once more.

"Don't mind him for now," Changmin murmurs against his neck, the touch of his lips so light that it makes Julien shiver. He brushes some bangs out of Julien's eyes, then tilts the other man's head towards him. _Focus on me_ , Changmin's gaze seems to say in the low light, and Julien obliges him. He wraps his arms around Changmin's waist and pulls him into a gentle kiss.

Changmin allows Julien to take control, lets him decide how quickly he wants to progress. Julien is excited, hesitant, and nervous all at once, and his cock can't seem to decide which way to feel either, caught somewhere between limp and erect. Hoping to chase off some butterflies, he presses deeper into the kiss. He focuses on how Changmin feels against him, his lips and skin somehow so soft despite how often it must be scraped and bruised from countless dance practices. The younger man is strong but graceful and beautiful as well, and Julien feels like a knight attending to his prince.

Julien finds the key to relaxing is to forget that Yunho is in the room, although that proves to be a difficult task. He imagines those eyes, almost feline in their shape, watching them at every moment with mysterious intent. Maybe he's judging Julien in bed, or perhaps he's wondering how Changmin will enjoy being in the arms of another man. It's not until Julien takes Yunho's very presence as a challenge does lust start to bubble up inside of him.

He guides Changmin to lie back on the bed, holding the kiss as he does so. Changmin reaches up to cup his face with one hand, and it's then that Julien presses his tongue against the other man's lips. He's granted permission to enter, and he dips in with one fluid motion, eliciting a muffled gasp from Changmin. Soon enough, Changmin fights back, and their tongues writhe and twist against one another. When Changmin catches Julien's tongue gently between his teeth and sucks hard, Julien can't hold back a moan.

Julien sneaks a hand under Changmin's shirt, sampling the skin there as well. He remembers Changmin in the locker room with nothing but a towel around his waist, and he recalls the tan shade of the man’s back as his fingertips brush over it now. During the day, he can do nothing but watch hungrily as Changmin walks away to shower, but here he can have his fantasy, tearing the towel the away before pressing the younger man against the lockers and touching him everywhere.

Aroused, Julien breaks the kiss and hurriedly pulls Changmin’s shirt off. Changmin responds in kind, tossing Julien’s shirt somewhere off in the direction of a silent Yunho, and they reach for each other’s jeans at the same time. Those are quickly discarded as well, leaving them nude. At that point, the two of them sit back and eye each other in the low light. 

Changmin, his nude silhouette lean and beautiful, looks at Julien, then turns his head to Yunho. The gesture, though innocent, makes Julien’s blood boil. He lunges forward, presses Changmin’s naked body to the mattress, and kisses him hard. Changmin moans and arches up against him, their bare torsos finally coming together without fabric to get in the way.

Feeling aggressive, Julien leaves Changmin’s bruised lips and wanders further and further down, nipping at soft skin and chanting the word mine in his head as he goes. As he travels lower, he finds Changmin’s half-erect cock and takes it in his mouth. He dips his tongue into the tip and swirls it around, delighting in the way Changmin twists under him.

“Not like that.”

The words cut through the otherwise silent room.

“Hyung,” Changmin whispers. Jealousy rises up in Julien once more knowing that Changmin isn’t calling for him.

Still, Julien relents. “How then?” he asks, barely masking his irritation. 

In the shadows, Yunho rises to his feet. Julien watches as the man raises his arms above his head before casting his shirt aside. He sees Yunho saunter over the bed and press one knee into the mattress, hovering over them as though he’s trying to intimidate. Julien grits his teeth.

He’s surprised then when Yunho takes him by the chin and kisses him in the same rough way he had done with Changmin earlier. Julien is shocked at first, but not one to back down, he soon thrusts his tongue into the mix, intent on battling with Yunho for dominance.

Except that Yunho pulls away abruptly, leaving Julien even more stunned. 

Yunho smiles down at him. “If you listen to me,” he says, “then we’ll all have a better night.” 

Even in the dark, Julien can see Yunho’s grin, but he wonders if there’s a threat behind those words as well. If he battles with Yunho, could he still have Changmin? He doesn’t understand all the rules of the game, but he is starting to realize that he’s the one with the least power here. Changmin and Yunho have simply been playing passive roles, allowing him to venture cautiously into a world he has no experience with.

Pawns that reach the opposite end of the board become queens, and right now, he feels like a humble rook that’s been blindsided by his own lack of foresight.

“What should I do?” Julien murmurs. He draws back, kneels politely on his legs while humiliation pulses through him.

Yunho’s smile grows wider. He’s pleased at the easy submission. “Changminnie likes when you suck it while it’s soft. It gets him hard fast.” Changmin moans quietly just hearing him.

Julien turns to Changmin, intent on doing as he’s told, but then he notices that the younger man has one hand outstretched and entwined with Yunho’s. The two of them are watching each other, having silent conversations once more. Finally, Yunho brings Changmin’s hand up to kiss the back of the palm, and Changmin’s eyes shine in the darkness.

Whatever is said between them seems to give embolden Changmin, who spreads his legs seductively and shoots Julien an expectant look. Julien chuckles at that, imagining now a spoiled prince asking to be attended to. He leans over, feels Yunho’s eyes on him as he takes the tip of Changmin’s cock into his mouth. He gives it one hard suck, and the shaft slides easily past his lips and into his mouth. Changmin arches clear off the bed, a strangled cry leaving his lips, while his cock expands and pulses against Julien’s tongue. 

Julien hears no protest from Yunho, so he figures he must be performing up to par. He continues sucking on Changmin until the man is completely hard, then switches to moving his head in and out. He presses his tongue against the underside of Changmin’s cock and enjoys the different textures along the shaft. It feels coarse at the base although it may just be that he’s gotten hair in his mouth. By contrast, the midsection is a smooth stretch of soft skin, and beyond that, the tip is harder, more resilient.

Yunho’s breath tickles Julien’s ear, pulling him away from his thoughts. “Finger him with your thumb too.” There’s a thud next to Julien that turns out to be a bottle of lube.

Julien continues servicing Changmin while he uncaps the bottle, the other man’s moans fueling his own erection. Changmin bucks up just as Julien squeezes which causes him to coat his whole hand in lube by accident. Yunho chuckles next to him.

“I’ll take some then,” Yunho says, swiping at Julien’s hand. The touch lingers and leaves a thin trail of cold gel running up to his wrist. Julien pulls back from Changmin and notices that Yunho is still in the jeans, cock straining against his pants.

Julien turns to Yunho and dips his fingers under the waistband, unintentionally wetting the fabric with lube. “May I?” he asks tentatively. Yunho says nothing at first, surprise in his curved eyes, but then he acquiesces with a slow, deliberate nod. With approval, Julien leans in and uses his tongue to coax the zipper pull out from beneath the fold. He then grasps it between his teeth, noting how the hard, bitter taste of metal is nothing like the bland flavor of Changmin’s cock earlier, and pulls it down in one fluid motion. Once Yunho undoes the top button for him, Julien pushes the man’s jeans to the floor.

Yunho steps out of his clothes and climbs onto the bed behind Julien. Julien doesn’t question what the other man is doing and instead returns to sucking off Changmin who moans his approval. While he teases the tip of Changmin’s cock with his tongue, he snakes a slippery hand under Changmin’s ass and pushes at the man’s hole with his thumb. He rubs circles around it gently, applying gentle pressure and lube until his finger is able to just slide in without resistance. Changmin gasps at the intrusion.

It’s then that Julien feels Yunho’s warmth at his back and a hand that follows the contours of his hipbone to reach his cock. Yunho places a kiss to the back of Julien’s neck just as he starts stroking, and Julien moans at the sudden sensation. It comes with a pace so strong and fast that it nearly takes him to the edge right from the start.

He tries to focus on other things besides the hand on his cock. Julien pushes his thumb deeper into Changmin, who takes it in with ease.

Julien feels Yunho jerking off behind him, hand beating against his ass. Yunho leans in, chin over his shoulder and whispers, “Fuck him,” his voice low and wild

Julien complies with his orders. He pulls his finger out, then thrusts it back in. There’s some resistance, but Changmin seems to enjoy it, throwing his head back and letting out a needy whine that encourages Julien to continue. He starts the rhythm off strong and slow, but the way Changmin pushes down on him insistently eats away at his restraint, and soon enough he’s moving as fast as Yunho’s hand around his member.

“Hyung,” Changmin cries. 

Julien pauses, but it’s Yunho who answers without hesitation. The warmth from Yunho’s chest pulls away, leaving Julien with an uncomfortable chill at his back. Yunho is quick to return, however, this time with his hand slick with lube. He coats Julien’s cock with it quickly, his touch so smooth it drives Julien mad, then crawls around to Changmin.

Yunho curls his fingers under Changmin’s neck and hoists him into a sitting position, giving him a short, sweet kiss afterwards. Changmin responds eagerly, aggressively chasing after Yunho’s lips until he gets another. Yunho chuckles against him.

Sensing that Changmin wants to move, Julien sits up. Yunho is leaned against headboard, and he tugs at Changmin’s waist gently until the man rests in his lap. He murmurs something into Changmin’s ear, who turns to peck Yunho on the lips before nodding his head in agreement.

Yunho looks to Julien. “Watch,” he commands, not that he really needs to. Julien watches, lust churning in his stomach, as Yunho grabs his cock and guides it into Changmin. The younger man has his legs spread wide, allowing Julien an erotic view of Yunho stretching him, pressing into him, pleasuring him. Changmin’s breaths come in shallow, hurried pants, like he’s trying to resisting coming right then and there, but when he tries to bury his face in Yunho’s hair, the other man nudges him to look at Julien instead. 

Changmin takes one glance at their voyeur, then throws his head back and moans. Soon after, Yunho slides himself in the rest of the way, and Changmin back arches impossibly far. Julien feels his own cock pulse with need, his fingers itching to touch the body presented erotically to him.

Yunho plants kisses along Changmin’s neck and shoulders, whispering sweet nothings until his partner calms down. Then, he pulls out.

“Come here,” Yunho tells Julien who scrambles over. Together, they trap Changmin on both sides, leaving him without room to even squirm. “We’ll take turns,” Yunho explains, then leans forward to peck Julien on the lips. He smiles.

Julien understands what to do without further instruction. He presses into Changmin slowly, and once he’s all the way in, he slides out for Yunho to take his place. Like this, they rock against Changmin, driving him crazy by pushing into him but never giving him the satisfaction of being filled for very long. Changmin cries out every time he’s entered, loving the stretch, and groans in frustration when they pull out. Julien too, hates that he keeps losing the feel of Changmin constricting around him, but slowly the atmosphere builds until all three of them are pushed into a desperate frenzy.

“Yunho,” Julien begs.

The man nods, seems to understand what he wants. Julien pushes into Changmin, this time pulling out only part way before pressing right back in. He thrusts into Changmin frantically, feeling the man jerk against him and hearing him cry out in pleasure. Julien only gets to enjoy being inside Changmin for a few seconds before he reaches his limit, abruptly releasing into the younger man with a tense of his shoulders.

Julien comes back to awareness after a few minutes, and he finds himself draped over Changmin, rutting against him mindlessly. Yunho nudges his shoulder gently, and Julien reluctantly slips himself out, knowing the other two will finish together.

In an instant, Yunho takes control of the mood, switches it to something aggressive and needy. He grabs Changmin by the waist and flips him until they’re both on their hands and knees. He pounds into the other man without hesitation, and Changmin takes all of it with eager cries. They move as one and come at the same time, understanding each other down to their very souls. Julien watches the way they pull together and kiss afterwards, so very sweet and loving and full of gratitude, that he finds it beautiful. 

Julien decides to leave before the end of the night. He gets up and dresses himself sometime after Changmin drifts into a peaceful sleep.

“Hey.” Julien turns around. Yunho is pressed against Changmin, one arm draped protectively over his lover. His head hovers off the pillow as he smiles kindly at Julien.

“Come back anytime.”

 

 

“You’ve done that before, haven’t you?” Julien asks Changmin curiously. They’re the only two by the lockers again, although they can hear the splash of water and a ruckus of laughter coming from the showers.

The day had started off awkward. Julien avoided Changmin for the morning, worried that even the most platonic touch would remind him of the previous night’s event. Changmin, however, was completely normal throughout the day, laughing and running around the court carefree. He talked to Julien when it was required, and his gaze had been completely even.

In the locker room now, Changmin looks over at him. He’s got his cellphone in hand, probably conversing with Yunho judging by the way the edges of his lips are quirked up. “A few times,” he admits. “We’ve both brought people back.”

“And if you don’t like someone he chooses?”

Changmin shrugs. “Then I just watch.” Suddenly Yunho sitting in the chair makes more sense to Julien. 

“He really liked you though,” Changmin remarks casually. “He wouldn’t kiss you if he didn’t.”

“And if he hated me?”

Changmin smiles mischievously. “Well…I threw someone out once.”

Julien laughs.

 

 

That night, Julien meets up with a model friend.

“Oh you’re still filming for that sports show, right?” she asks, gushing over him playfully. “You should do photoshoots for athletic wear.”

Julien laughs. “Yes, and I’ll wear my headband the whole time.”

She chuckles with him, then gets excited again. “Oh, and you’re with Choikang Changmin! I can’t decide if who’s more handsome: him or U-Know Yunho.”

Julien leans in close to her. “Just between you and me,” he says, “I heard the two of them are kind of a package deal…”

A little gossip never hurt.


End file.
